


Even Consideration

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: And Noire is a whiny toddler, Candela being surprisingly good, Candela does something Noire doesn't expect, Crying, Edging, Flogging, Gags, Humiliation kink, Knifeplay, Noire likes to blame other people for their own decisions, Orgasm denial/delay, Polyamory Mention, Spanking, Turnabout is Fair Play, Uninformed Consent, adding the tag dub-con per request, drooling mess, might be the best tag out of the consent tags, noire being an asshole, praising, quietly implied twincest if you squint and turn your head to the 5 degrees, they're a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Blanche and Spark convince Noire to give Candela a chance in the bedroom. After negotiations, lots of gentle coaxing and pleading Noire has finally given in. Here they are, in Candela's bed. Why did they agree to this again? Also, why did they agree to let Candela have a knife?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Noire belongs to Surfacage, and as per usual my work is inspired by her lovely comics. <3
> 
> Thank you to my darling roomie for editing this one <3

Noire situated themselves on the bed, kneeling over the towel. The terry cloth fabric was worn but clean. It was soft even for a towel and the warm ruby tone matched Candela’s bedlinens. 

Their hands were shaking with nervousness as they gripped the headboard. The cool metal in their hands would soon warm. A warm hand touched their back and they took a deep steadying breath. Candela spoke softly, “You can back out of any of this, Noire. We don’t have the best track record. No one could blame you for not wanting this from me.”

“Just shut up and put the damn cuffs on me up, Valor,” they hissed back, throwing a glare over their shoulders. Their body tensed further as they snarled to the Go Program team leader. Noire just wanted her to shut the fuck up and get on with it. They didn’t want to doubt anymore and the feeling needed to sink away into the waves of pleasure, pain and submission before someone got hurt. There was only one way to do that as far as Noire was concerned, and that was for Candela to get on with it.

“Ask nicely, Noire,” she chided, shifting the tray of toys on the bed. Her hands ran up their back and began massaging their shoulders. She had taken note of the tension, and knew well enough to work it out. Her hands were warm and felt so good digging into their muscles.

“Must you always be so infuriating? Honestly, you grate on my nerves in the worst way it makes me want to vomit,” Noire snapped back, their tone everything but sweet, “Please, tie me up Mistress Candela.” Her hands fell away slowly, an air of satisfaction surrounded her. Noire wanted to deck her.

“Now then, we can start,” she replied airily. She made a point of maintaining physical contact with Noire as much as possible. She was trying to make them comfortable. Leather cuffs were strapped onto wrists and locked to the headboard. A small bell was shoved into their hand. Noire gripped it tightly. 

They didn’t trust this, not one bit. A ball gag was pressed to their lips. Noire opened their mouth and hummed around it. They felt the buckle lock. Next Candela slipped a well lubed toy into them. She used the remote and set it on a low pulsing vibration. It was just enough to tease and arouse. 

“Just remember I've got you and you can call this off at anytime,” she whispered, her hands kneading their hips. A tender grip pulled their hair all over their left shoulder and lips kissed the nape of their neck. Candela ended up smearing red lipstick over the tanned skin there, relishing the way it looked. Noire wanted to scream, punch, kick, and squirm away. They wouldn’t though, not until they gave this a chance. Why did Blanche and Spark say this would be a good idea?

The low vibrations within them weren’t enough to stave off the nervousness in their gut. They tugged on their cuffs, fighting the restraints instead of Candela. The bed creaked beneath them. They had to fight something. Nothing felt right and nothing settled into place.

“Hey, hey, hey, Noire!” Candela tried to steady them, stop them. She caught a glimpse of their eyes. They were starting to turn just the slightest bit purple. She had to stop them. One deep breath and her hand wrapped around their neck, cutting off their air supply. Candela smacked their ass once, snarling her next words, “Should I burn your neck the same way I burnt your chest that time? Settle. Now.”

Noire froze, unable to fight back for the moment. Not without wasting air. Candela’s hand moved to their shoulder, gripping tight as she turned the vibe up higher. “You’re a little slut for this treatment, hm? You’d let anyone fuck you if they hurt you right. I’m going to hurt you good, little painslut. That’s all you’re good for, taking the pain. That’s what you did in the cipher labs, no? You protected your sweet twin. Isn’t that why you’re like this? Just a broken little toy searching for someone to break them more.”

Noire’s eyes went wide and they gripped at the headboard, knuckles turning white. Their mind swam and reeled,  _ What the fuck?  _

She picked up a knife and held it in their view. “Pretty isn’t it? Just like you, a weapon to be used. You need someone to control you. You need it badly enough you crave it. It’s why you fall into bed with anyone who you think is strong enough to wield you. You think Spark can tame you. Now sit still so I can hurt you good, Noire.”

_ How the hell- I’m going to murder her! _ Noire thought. Tears pricked at their eyes and they snarled around the gag. Candela would pay for this, later. Images of how exactly Noire would tear her apart reeled through their mind. 

Candela knew this would happen and let the tears flow without comment. They were too beautiful to stop.

She pressed the blade of the knife into the flesh of Noire’s right shoulder blade, turning it in gentle strokes. Drawing in their skin with it. They grunted into the gag but remained still, clutching the bell. It stung like a bitch and they knew better than to move or flinch when a blade was there. They had to stay put.

_ I hate you, Valor-bitch, _ Noire thought, wishing they hadn’t agreed to the gag. Not only were they covered in drool, but tears now, too. They focused their vision on the wall in front of them and tried to block out the stinging pain on their back. Anything to focus on something besides the knife and her words. They were grateful the it was sharp at least or it would hurt much, much worse. They didn’t really want this despite agreeing to it and the best solution was pushing it out of their mind.

Candela clicked her tongue and spoke, “Don’t try and block this out. Feel it, or my knife moves lower. The inside of your thighs would be lovely to decorate.” Noire glared, eyes glowing bright purple. “I see you like that idea, Beast of Orre. Behave and we might just get there. Maybe I’ll coax even more tears out of you.”

Noire’s glare didn’t turn from her. They were furious and very near lashing out despite assurances they wouldn’t. That didn’t stop her from keeping the blade moving now that they were focused. She wanted to inflict this pain and see their tears. Candela needed to see what it would do to the other in vivid detail. She stopped for a moment, cleaning blood away from the cuts with cotton squares she had prepared for the task. 

Those glaring eyes turned away and shut, the last of the tears slipping down their cheeks. Noire was letting themself sink into the feeling, absorbing the pain, starting to become aroused. It was exactly what she wanted and they played into it. A few more strokes of the blade and she set it aside, in a small bin with the bloodstained cotton squares. She would clean it later, after they were finished.

Her hand reached between Noire’s legs, a smirk rising to her face. Noire bucked into the sensation of the toy twisting inside them. Candela knew how to move the toy just right too. That was something Noire didn’t want to think about. She knew too much and that meant  _ Blanche told her.  _ They didn’t know if they should feel betrayed by that or comforted by the fact Candela bothered to listen and learn about them.

“This gets you so horny. I’m betting if I were someone else you’d be begging to be fucked, hm? You really hate me. I suppose I have to hurt you more for that, hm?” Noire tried to snarl around the gag but the action only made Candela laugh. Her voice dipped lower as she continued, “You want this, painslut. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

She pulled out nipple clamps and took her time clipping them onto each of Noire’s nipples. She wanted to be precisely inflict pain and didn’t want to have to reattach them mid-scene. Her hand returned between their legs, playing with the toy again. “Mm, you’re almost dripping. You really are a beast, hm? Just a mindless little thing caught between lust, anger, and pain. I’m going to make you cum from it again and again.”

A few clicks and the vibrator turned up all the way. Noire’s hips bucked and they grunted around the gag. Their head fell back next. Candela smiled and gripped their throat again, squeezing. From the tone in her voice Noire knew she was getting off on their humiliation. “Cum for me and then I’ll let you breathe again.”

Noire’s eyes opened, green and panicked. Their hips began to move, rocking eagerly. Candela tugged on the clamps following the leads their body gave her to please them, to make them cum. It took nearly a minute of desperate squirming and the vibrator to get them off. Noire’s orgasm rocked through them, body pulled tight then releasing into a shaking and weak pile of flesh onto the mattress.

Candela pulled her hand away and let them gasp for breath, arms wrapping around their waist. They were pliant in her arms, submitting beautifully as she lifted them back up. She whispered into their ear, “Nod when you’re ready to go again.”

Noire started fighting the gag instead of nodding. Candela pulled it off and tossed it aside, massaging their jaw. They snarled and turned to bite her fingers. She laughed and pulled them away, wrapping her arms around their waist again. “I hate you, Valor. I’m going to cut your tits off and-”

“But do you love the way I make you cum?” She interrupted, a smile on her face. She knew that Noire’s orgasm had been a good one, there was no hiding that.

“Go fuck your Flareon or something,” Noire’s voice was breathless. Candela smiled and kissed their uninjured shoulder, smearing lipstick once again. “What is it with you three and marking? I swear-”

“You’re ours,” she replied flippantly as if it explained everything. 

In a way it did. The birds marked all that belonged to them, plastering their own on their bonded’s bodies and leaving their mark on their territory. Noire only sighed and shook their head. “If you’re talking I think it might be time for round two.”

“Who said I was ready for round two?” They asked. Candela knew it wasn’t a real protest, not like this. Noire was simply being their usual asshole self. After what she had said, hardly unexpected.

“The bell in your hand tells me everything I need to know,” she replied, grabbing her strap-on from the tray. She took a moment adjusting the straps, making sure it fit well and snug.

“Talking to inanimate objects now, Valor? You really should see a doctor about such things.” She didn’t pause lubing the dildo, much to Noire’s dismay. It seemed she wouldn’t be dissuaded.

“Mistress Valor to you,” she corrected, pulling out the toy inside Noire. The slick silicone head of the strap on pressed into them slow and steady. “I’m gonna fuck you slow, make you burn for it this time. Think you can handle that?”

“Hmph, please,” they turned back with a challenging glare.They could handle whatever she dished out, and return it in kind. At least that was the attitude they gave. There was no safe way to test that theory.

“‘Please, Mistress,’ is what I believe you meant. Try again or you won’t be allowed to cum anymore.” Candela knew damned well Noire wasn’t one for chastity devices. Blanche would scoff at that threat. The Mystic Leader loved those games. Spark would likely find ways to be mouthy and behave himself all at once, like the frustrating brat he was. This was Noire though, prideful and strong as any of them. They certainly didn’t want to submit to her in any way that could be avoided. They weren’t close enough for that.

“Isn’t the entire point of fucking someone with a strap-on to make them cum? I don’t believe you, Candela,” they teased back. It may have been pushing their luck but it was worth the shot. After all their hands were still cuffed to the headboard. Her brow rose at the use of her name so casual and playful. She smiled at them and laughed.

“No, it’s about making you desperate and at my mercy,” she replied smoothly. Her focus returned to slowly fucking Noire open, pulling a soft moan out from them. Candela noted the pitch of the moans and chuckled, “Such a painslut.”

“You know I’m, ah, going to pay you back for this?” They gasped out, rocking back against Candela’s slow thrusts and trying to make her work them faster. They needed this more than they wanted to admit. 

“I’d expect nothing less from Team Rocket scum like you,” she retorted. Her hand pulled back and she smacked Noire’s ass harshly. The moan that left Noire was so delicious. “I’m going to spank your ass red until you edge on my cock. Then I’m going to whip it. If you please me enough after that, then you can cum. Not before.”

“Ngh- fuck!  Y-yes, fuck yes. Please?” Everything stopped, the fucking, the spanking. Both of Candela’s hands gripped squirming hips to keep them from fucking themself. Noire growled in frustration, writhing in her grip. Candela knew she didn’t need to speak. They wanted this too badly to deny her right now. A long moment later they stopped struggling and snarled out a desperate, “Please, Mistress Candela?”

She pulled her hips back and snapped them forward and stopped after the single thrust. Her voice was lower when she spoke this time, “Beg for me again, Noire.”

“Please, Mistress? Please, please, please, I want to be fucked and whipped and spanked and- ah!” Their begging was cut short by another quick teasing thrust. Noire whimpered and squirmed, “Please? Mistress Candela? I’ll be so good. I’ll eat you out, make you cum so good.”

She resumed her thrusts, knowing that Noire was already quite aroused.  A moment later she started spanking them between thrusts, alternating cheeks every few strikes. Noire was precious like this, getting off on the pain. Begging for it certainly increased the appeal. “I should make you count next time. Show you just how much you can take.”

Noire was whimpering, desperately rocking back, and getting so, so close. They wouldn’t be able to handle much more. It felt so intense. Candela’s hand reached around and tugged at the nipple clamps again. “Candela I’m-!”

She pulled out without needing another prompt, smiling, watching those hips writhe. Noire screamed, desperate for just a bit more, anything to send them over the edge. Satisfaction ran through Candela and she leaned down, whispering into their ear. “Filth like you doesn’t get to cum. You don’t deserve it.”

Noire gasped then whined loudly. She pulled away and grabbed her single tail whip, fingers caressing the red and black leather. Candela slipped off the edge of the bed and looked at Noire. They already had their ass up and wiggling. It was too cute not to whip. 

They knew that and were using it to their advantage. 

She let the whip crack in the air behind them and they stilled. Noire licked their lips, “I’m ready, Mistress Candela.”

The whip cracked against their already pink ass. It stung beautifully and they moaned, back arching just so. Candela whipped Noire a second time, appreciating the little cry that they let out. She knew she shouldn’t do too much of this, but she wanted to make it difficult for the other to sit the next day. She cracked the whip through the air again, making Noire flinch. They snarled at themselves, hating that she was able to play such simple mind games with them.

Another strike landed on their ass. Arousal swept through Noire, climbing up their spine and dragging them deep into the murky depths. Each crack of the whip made them moan or cry out. Their body rocked and so did the chain on the clamps. They were in ecstasy and the mistress at whip’s end couldn’t be more pleased. 

She hadn’t counted how many strikes it had taken, but Noire had slipped into a near-silence, just moaning and accepting the pain. Candela stopped and set aside the whip, climbing onto the bed again.

“Please Mistress- please don’t stop?” Noire begged softly. She kissed their forehead and undid the leather cuffs. “Mistress Candela, please?” They wanted more, so much more than this. They wanted to be left, quivering and shaking, broken completely.

“Shh, no more whipping today. I want you to please me Noire. You’ve been so good, I’m proud. You’ve taken everything I’ve given you, even the awful things I said. Look at what you did, sitting through all that. Look at how strong you are. I just want you to eat me out and make me cum. I want to feel what you can do. Can you handle that for me?” Candela tugged gently on the nipple clamps. Noire nodded and made room for Candela by the headboard. She laid herself down, head on a pillow and sighed.

Noire’s hands were warm on her thighs, kneading as they buried their head between her legs, licking gently at her folds, teasingly. They pulled back before she could order more out of them and spoke softly, “Fingers, Mistress Candela?”

“Yes, and no need to work me into it. You put on quite the show. I’m rather-”

“Wet, yes, I can taste that.” Noire smirked and slipped between her legs, sucking at her clit before she could admonish them. She moaned, gripping a handful of Noire’s hair. Clearly they were enjoying the turnabout. She could hardly fault them that after all that happened. Her legs quivered as fingers slid into her. Noire was so gentle yet merciless. They didn’t skip the build-up at all, instead teasing her so good she didn’t have words of protest.

Noire finger fucked her steadily. She could hear how wet she was and knew Noire was hearing it too. It would be almost embarrassing if it wasn’t so hot. Her toes were curling. She was nearly at her peak when she finally spoke, “Noire, fuck Noire!”

“Yes, Mistress Candela?” They asked, smirking, pulling away. Oh what a little shit they were, forcing her to edge like that. In another scene she would punish them for that. Right now she had other objectives.

“Make me cum, now,” her orders were clear as glass. She tugged them by their hair back in between her legs even as they laughed at her. They worked vigorously next, fingers moving faster, curling just right to find her g-spot while Noire worked away, kissing her clit. It only took a few short moments before she orgasmed. Her back arched and her mouth hung open, a deep moan running through her.

Noire pulled back and smiled softly down at her, “Did I earn an orgasm, Mistress Candela?”

“If you’re that desperate,” she panted, drawing a few deep breaths before continuing, “help yourself to one.” She wasn’t eager to move just yet. Afterglow flowed through her veins and she wanted to enjoy it.

Noire grabbed the dildo from her strap-on and lubed it up quickly. They stayed on the bed, kneeling with their legs spread and slipped it inside themselves, working it hard and quick. Candela propped herself up on her elbows, watching. Noire smirked at them, “If only you had more endurance, ah, this could be at your- ah! Your hand!” 

Candela arched a brow, watching the show Noire was putting on for her. The Valor Leader watched as Noire came a moment later, breath caught in their throat and barely able to work the dildo steadily enough. She sat up fully, taking the toy and setting it aside again. Noire collapsed, shaking in her arms. 

“You alright?” she asked softly. Her fingers threaded through their hair and she stroked their skin with her thumb.

“Mm, I will be. What the fuck scars do I have to live with anyway?” Noire huffed, still not quite able to move and a little pissed about this whole endeavor. It had proven surprisingly pleasurable, not that they wanted to admit that. Candela chuckled, and scooped Noire into her arms. “Let me show you over here.”

She carried them with ease and set Noire on her vanity. She picked up a hand mirror and offered it to them. They snatched it out of her hands with a frown.

“Look, and tell me I didn’t do a good job, I dare you,” she challenged, a confident smile on her face. Noire rolled their eyes and spent a moment finding the right angle. They gasped, a small, stylized eevee was cut very lightly into their skin. It wouldn’t scar most likely but even if it did they couldn’t be disappointed, it was an eevee after all.

“Sorry…”

“No need for apologies. I know letting someone near you with a blade isn’t easy. You like it though? Blanche said you would but…”

“Thank you, it won’t scar though, right?” Noire asked, touching the tender flesh, eyes still focused on its image in the mirror.

“It shouldn’t but I have some cream and such that’ll help heal just in case,” she offered. Noire looked at her and grabbed a handful of hair. They tugged her down for a short kiss and then returned to looking in the mirror, smiling at the eevee on their back.

“Glad you like it. Does that mean I get a second go at you sometime?”

“I’ll consider it, Valor,” they replied smoothly, setting down the mirror. She laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos.
> 
> Comments are live and love though~


End file.
